


Sentimientos confusos

by AkaneBami



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Family, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: Wolf esta inquieta. Nunca ha tenido una familia antes...bueno si, pero no era real. Y, sobre todo, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien. Pero, aun cuando todo fuera un cruel sueño, prefiere seguir hasta el final.Kipo ha tenido muchos amigos y crushs. Ha visto el amor en su madriguera, lo vio también en la superficie...encontró nuevos amigos y...aún si no esta del todo segura, su otra mitad.¿Así o más tontos en el amor?
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf, Kipo Oak/Wolf
Kudos: 20





	Sentimientos confusos

**Author's Note:**

> Una breve historia de una de una de mis parejas favoritas, hasta el momento, de este espectacular serie. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Sentimientos confusos**

Wolf no dejaba de ver a Kipo interactuar con ese mono estúpido. Sino fuera porque su mejor amiga lo quiere ya se habrá desecho de él. Ese animal la alejaba de su Kipo. No, no es suya. Es solo una amiga, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué duele cuando no está cerca? Esto la está matando. No entiende. Solo sabe que fue una pésima idea pedirle consejo a Benson y su bueno para nada amigo muto. Bueno, Dave le cae bien. Lo admire, es gracioso. Cuando no los pone en peligro o la saca de quicio. De repente. Pero, ¿y si tienen razón? No, no quiere arriesgarse a perder la amistad de Kipo. Es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Siempre estuvo sola. Siempre sintió un terror de encariñarse y ser traicionada. Si, fue difícil pero gracias a sus amigos, su familia, y sobre todo a ella aprendió a confiar. Aprendió a reír. ¡Cielos, incluso a cantar! Si, Kipo es lo mejor de su vida. Su tesoro. Su todo. Quizás...no. No piensa arruinar lo que tienen. Si, quizás es verdad lo que dijo Benson. De que siente algo por ella, pero hasta no saber, o estar segura, de que es correspondida prefiere callar.

Se tallo los ojos del sueño. Dio un vistazo a la luna. Quizás ya es tiempo de dormir. Se estiró un poco. Ha sido una larga semana. Al fin pusieron en su lugar a esa vieja idiota. Pensar en ella...le hace querer golpear algo. Respira. Respira. Se recuerda. No puede perder la calma. Ya no hay nada afuera que pueda hacerles daño. Peor esa mujer es un monstruo. Estuvo a poco de herir a Kipo, ¡su Kipo! No, Wolf, todo está bien. ¿Será eso lo que no deja dormir a Kipo? Suspiro. Debe hacer algo al respecto. Tomó aire antes de acercarse lo suficiente para ser notada por el primate. Al verla señalarla supuso que funcionó. Animal. Pero por Kipo está dispuesto a soportarlo, por ahora.  
  


**********

  
-Entonces, estás diciendo que...¿es necesario?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Si! ¿No es genial? Así podríamos salir juntos a ver las estrellas, se que las extrañas-le dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Si, las extraño. Y si, quizás me gustaría verlas contigo-al verla sonreír no pudo evitar sentirse bien-pero no creo que...-

-¡Oh, vamos Hugo!-se quejó la menor. Puso ojos de cachorro y añadió-has progresado mucho y se que pronto los demás verán lo que veo en ti-

-¿Un monstruo? Porque eso lo tiene bien claro-murmuró dándole la espalda.

-Hugo...-Kipo puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es la verdad Kipo-dijo con resignación. Colocó su mano, tras dudar por unos segundos, sobre la de su hermanita. Si, quizás la única criatura que en verdad aprecia. Cuando vio que estaba por decirle algo más la interrumpió con una mirada-si, no soy como Emilia, lo acepto. Pero actúe mal. Fui un cretino.

-¡Hey, eso fue grosero!-exclamo antes de reírse y añadir con recelo-¿por qué tú y los demás si pueden decir palabrotas y yo no?-

-Yo puedo por ser mayor-dijo señalándose con orgullo. Al verla fruncir el ceño le sacó la lengua-y el resto no me importa. Solo tú-

-Pero Hugo...-hizo una pausa para bostezar-eso no es justo-

-Yo que tú Iba a la cama Kipo-le dijo por tercera vez con los brazos cruzados. 

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué?-se quejó agarrando la celda donde esta su hermano, la cual, tras convencer a los gatos leñadores, la habían hecho más grande.

-Dos razones. Uno-mostrando el dedo índice y señalando a la chica con piel de lobo, quien le gruñó en respuesta, dijo con fastidio-si sigo reteniéndote aquí ella me va a matar y dos-añadiendo el dedo del medio-ya paso tu hora de dormir. No vayas a despertar con mal humor. Bebé-le dijo con burla.

-No soy una bebé...-murmuró cruzada de brazos.

-Te comportas como una-dijo rascándose el brazo-anda, ve a dormir-como no le hizo caso la chantajeo con dejar de ir a as clases de yoga.

-¡Oye, eso no se vale!-le reclamo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces ve a dormir-le dijo con una mirada de “oh, si, yo gano”. 

-Bien-suspiro derrotada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseo buenas noches.

-Tardaste-dijo Wolf con molestia. Tratando de ocultar el sonrojo.

-¡No fue tanto!-

-si, claro-Kipo la miro extrañada. Parecía celosa. 

-Bueno, nos vemos-se despidió con torpeza. 

Wolf insistió en dormir junto a ella pero Kipo, sonrojada cual tomate, le dijo que no. Que estaba bien. Así que se escabulló. Kipo no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder relajarse. Estaba extasiada. No es para menos. Apenas ha pasado una semana, tras casi un año, de vencer a la doctora Emilia. No fue fácil...nunca quiso hacerlo. Le dio varias oportunidades. Quizás más de las necesarias. Solo no quería llegar a algo tan drástico. Nunca quiso lastimar a nadie. Humanos. Mutos. Todos merecen vivir. Merecen perdón. Aun si hicieron cosas malas. Por eso, con todo el dolor de su corazón, terminó aceptando que ella jamás dejaría de dañar. Hizo lo necesario para salvar al resto. Cuando vio sus manos manchadas de sangre no pudo evitar llorar. Creyó que la había matado. Fue cuando escucho sus quejidos y su respiración entrecortada. No la mato. Suspiro de alivio. Aunque si la lastimo seriamente. Según le contaron, cuando se estabilizó, había dañado su columna. Perdiendo la sensibilidad de la cadera para abajo. Se sintió mal. Realmente se deprimió. No hablo con nadie durante dos días más que con su hermano. Quien, en repetidas ocasiones, como hoy, le aseguró que no hizo nada malo.

Trato de cerrar los ojos. No duro ni un minuto. Dejo escapar un bufido mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano. Vio de reojo a su derecha, no fue sorpresa ver a su mejor amiga, a Wolf. Por un momento estuvo tentada a acariciar su cabello, pero se detuvo. Se mordió el labio. No entiende porque se siente extraña a su lado. Quizás un poco de aire fresco sea de ayuda. Si, eso podría relajarla. Se levanto tratando de no despertarla. No la había dejado dormir sola, aun cuando había rechazado su compañía. Salió de su cuarto, si, como no quería separarse de su hermano, había insistido en vivir con los gatos leñadores. Y ellos, más felices que nadie más, aceptaron con gusto. Incluso le hicieron su casa más grande para cuando sus padres, si, habían logrado devolver su humanidad a su madre, claro, con sus efectos secundarios, aun le costaba hablar y moverse con extremidades menos, pero ahí va, poco a poco; y sus amigos. No fue fácil. Tuvieron que hacer malabares para vencer a Emilia mientras buscaban sanar a su madre. Pero valió la pena el esfuerzo. Al final lo lograron.

Si bien, a pesar de todo lo que han hecho, la mayoría de los mutos todavía no los aceptan, lo cual es entendible, no por nada la humanidad fue la causante de la mutación, indirectamente, eso cree; al menos tiene el apoyo de su familia y amigos. Kipo sonrió al recordar, como una semana antes de enfrentarse por última vez a la doctora, cuando Hugo termino aceptándola como hermana. Fue un estupendo día. Demostró que su hermano estaba cambiando. Claro, aún estaba bajo la vigilancia de los gatos leñadores...pero ya no lo tratan tan mal. No es que se queje, sabe que hizo cosas malas. Matar a casi todos por ejemplo...pero es diferente. O, al menos, lo intenta. ¡Incluso acepto tomar clases de control de ira por medio del yoga con los mapaches! Si, Hugo lo intenta. 

-¿Kipo?-volteó al escuchar su nombre. Quizás necesita practicar su sigilo. La invito a sentarse-¿qué haces? ¿No, puedes dormir?-

-No, ¿y tú?-preguntó volteando a verla.

-Tampoco. Algo no me deja dormir-murmuró sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-le preguntó agarrando, inconscientemente, su mano.

-Este...yo...-ok, ahora o nunca, se dijo-Kipo, perdón por esto-sin esperar a que Kipo dijera algo la tomó suavemente del rostro y la beso.

-...-Kipo parecía querer decir algo. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin decir nada.

-Lo siento-murmuró tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. Estaba por irse cuando una mano la jalo la suelo-¿Kipo?-preguntó con el corazón latiendo con rapidez.

-Wolf yo...-suspiro antes de devolverle el beso. Se acomodó un mechón del cabello. Ninguna parecía mirarse a los ojos. Ambas tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. 

-¡Ya era hora idiotas!-la voz burlona del Dave las sacó del momento. Vieron detras suyo y ahí estaba el muto con un nervioso Benson.

-Yo...este...adiós-se despidió y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Si, ver a Wolf con esa mirada...daba miedo. 

-¡Están muertos!-gritó furiosa. Trato de ir por ellos pero Kipo la detiene.

-Déjalos-Wolf asintió a regañadientes. Suspiro y se sentó junto a ella. Si, quizás no todo era malo. La tiene a ella. Ya después le daría la paliza a ese par.


End file.
